Yellowlight
by Ruby Red1
Summary: Part 8 of the Disorderly Love series. Matt waits to find the fate of someone he loves in the mean time he gets back at Mello for last night...


Yellowlight

Hospitals are places where your soul dies slowly one second at a time.

Just is taken from you without you knowing it even they leech the joy from your smile and the wonder from your laughter.

Matt was thinking this sourly as he stared at the ticking clock on the wall next to Gladys's husband Harold.

"Is she going to be…alright?" He asked Harold again for the fifth time that day.

The older man sighed deeply.

"Still not sure..boy..go get some rest..you've been here all night..you're banged up and you reek."

Matt looked down at his jeans there was a crust of god-knows-what on them he figured his face looked like a poster for stopping wife beating and his hair was matted.

"I guess…you're right…" He sighed as he stood his back letting out fire cracker pops as he leaned one way then the other.

"And…boy?" Harold asked addressing the sofa.

"Yes?"

"You get the one who did that to your face?"

"Umm…" Matt wished he was talking to the sofa it wouldn't have been so touched or embarrassed.

"It..I…bar fight."

"All right then."

"Night."

"Night."

Matt walked home his thoughts consuming him blowing harder then the howling winter wind he felt like kicking something or someone. He felt angry like all the rage he kept tightly inside under a mask of uncaring had come up to eat his face like in the kind of bad zombie film he loved.

The burning feeling in him was only made worse when he came home and found Mello in a deep drunken sleep.

His blonde hair was spread out like a halo his hands splayed over his head near the bars of the bed he was naked looking like the young god he was.

_That asshole…_He seethed inside.

_Sleeping like a crack baby…at a time like this…_

Matt fingered one of his huge bruises a gift from Mello given the night before in a haze of coke and hard liquor.

Not that Matt had'nt liked it, he had but looking back what had pissed him off the most was when Mello had shamelessly jerked off in front of him…his hair plastered to his face the scar standing out like the one flaw on a perfect rose…pumping his cock in time to his wonton moaning…

Matt stared down at Mello his mouth going dry just thinking about and here his lover was naked and helpless.

If anyone asked in the morning he would blame it on the beer he hadn't drunk or the crack he hadn't done.

Something…other then the truth.

Something other then he felt like everything was wrong shitty and spiraling down.

Something other then…he wanted to be the one making the screams for once.

He walked calmly out of the bedroom thanking god Near was working late again as he rooted in the tool box in the hall looking for rope.

He came back in dug around again and found what he wanted working quickly he tied each of Mello's wrists to the bars of the bed and his feet together.

Then he slapped the blonde backhanded putting his arm into it.

Mello's eyes sprung open his body tensing staring around for the danger snarling when he found himself bound.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He hissed sounding ready willing and able to kill.

Matt smirked.

"The tables are turned is what." He said his voice a husky smirk.

Mello spat at Matt hoping to hit him but only ending up getting it on himself.

"Eat shit _Matty!"_

"You don't have what it takes to ..do whatever it is you're thinking of..so untie me now…and I wont hurt you so badly you wont be able to walk."

"Oh yeah…?" Matt leaned over from his place on the side of the bed and twisted Mello's nipple already sore from when he had almost ripped it off last night.

Mello clamped his lips down hard.

Matt straddled Mello's hips grinding down on his cock.

"Even if you're screaming like a little girl your cock knows who's going please you Melly…" The last word said with equal parts sarcasm and real lust.

"You call tying me down hitting me and twisting my nipple pleasing?" Mello sneered his face flushed and perhaps a little fearful.

"No.." Matt leaned down and bit Mello's neck lightly then harder sucking on the soft skin greedily.

"I call it fun." He said raking his nails hard over Mello's chest then leaning to lap up the blood his tongue a soft contrast to what he been doing.

Mello twisted yanking his wrist against the ropes so hard they bled freely trickling down his arms adding to the taste of copper in the back of Mello's mouth.

From in the bag of things he had gotten together Matt took out a knife running the point slowly down Mello's exposed skin leaving him to shiver and moan wondering where the cuts would come first.

The first one Matt made sliding the blade over Mello's abs slowly and almost tenderly.

Then he wiped the blade on Mello's mouth smiling sweetly.

Mello narrowed his eyes and sullenly licked the knife then he smirked and tongued it a little more making a show.

"You sick fuck…" Matt said leaning down to lick the blood off Mello's smooth skin.

"Whatever…" Mello more moaned the word as Matt took his cock in hand with bloody fingers.

"hmm…" Matt shifted so he was sitting on Mello's chest his crotch not far from Mello's face.

"I think I'm gonna jerk off and make you watch….while you cant do a dammed thing about your own raging hard on…:then..i'm gonna cum on your face …you nasty slut…"

Mello narrowed his eyes and bucked as much as he could trashing from side to side but he was pinned down under Matt too well.

"You little pussy! " "You wouldn't dare do that to me!"

Matt grinned as he freed his cock and slapped Mello in the face with it.

"Sure I would."

Mello recoiled and then tried to bite but Matt rocked back to quickly for him.

"Nasty boy…" Matt slapped Mello again his head slamming into the wall with the blow.

Mello shook his head trying to clear it from the haze of pain he glanced up at Matt and grinned widely his teeth stained with blood.

"Ok….maybe you're not a pussy…" He panted.

Matt smiled slyly and stroked himself his red hair gleaming with sweat.

He sat back propping himself up on one moaning and pumping his hips to his thrusts in and out of his hand.

Mello sighed watching his lover his own hard on was getting painful at this point.

"Mat-t…" He muttered.

"Y…yeah?" Matt panted.

"You..know you're really hot right now…"

Matt cracked one green eye and stared down at Mello.

"Oh you just want me to do something about your raging hard on is all."

"Maybe…" Mello said his mouth dry trying not to buck his hips like a whore looking for some ..any..touch…

"P…please.." Mello said so softly Matt could act like he hadn't heard it.

"W..what?" He asked grinding down on Mello's cock.

"Oh for fuck's sake please fuck me!" Mello almost screamed

Matt leaned over his face inches from Mello's he stared into his lover's eyes savoring the need in his face.

"All right…" He whispered.

"Since you asked so nicely…"

Matt reached around and slid a finger into Mello who barely held down a loud gasping groan.

Skillfully Matt angled his finger sliding another one in making Mello moan loudly this time trashing his head from side to side panting slightly.

"You want my cock don't you Mello?" Matt asked softly.

Mello nodded franticly his mind almost gone with lust and need his pride forgotten in the wake of this building wave of pleasure.

Matt removed his fingers and there was a small cry of need from the blonde as everything stopped.

Matt undressed the rest of the way quickly then covered Mello's body with his own grinding them together slowly the friction sweetly painful.

And then with no more warning Matt was in him thrusting hard gripping his shoulders fingernails digging down one more pain to worry about in the morning because right now right now oh god right now was everything.

There was no world no cuts no anything now but Matt's cock making him arch up begging for more harder deeper more his body betraying him as it acting on it's own his hips bucking hard his mouth moving in gasps and moans he let go more then he ever had before.

Matt reached down and gripped his cock sliding slowly up and down his hand never moving so fast Mello would come but never too slow.

Mello wished his hands where free he would have loved to rake his nails down the red head's back but he settled for biting his shoulder hard growling as he did.

"M…Mel…o….I..gonna…" Matt groaned breathlessly

"Come..then …come in me…." He moaned.

"Uh…m..y little…cum..dumpster…" Matt chuckled. "Matt!" "Oh…ooh unnn!"

Mello just bit harder as Matt pounded him harder moving his hand faster until Mello screamed as he came on Matt's hand.

Matt dripping sweat came right after his own orgasm lost in Mello's cries.

He slid off his lover and untied him.

Mello had Matt pinned in a few seconds.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." Mello asked his voice calm and deadly.

"Because you needed that as much as I did…" Matt whispered.

Mello looked down at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"This was about…" He said leaving it unsaid.

"Yeah." Matt rolled over and garbed a smoke from his pants then lit it.

_I wish I could say the things I think to you…_Mello sighed softly.

"You need some rest." Mello said almost gently.

"No I don't I need to get back to the hospital."

Mello shoved Matt towards the bathroom.

"Clean up you stink then get some sleep and I will go to the hospital…you're not the only one who cares."

Matt seemed about to protest then just nodded and headed to the shower.

Mello dressed brushed his hair and washed the blood off his skin in the kitchen sink before he left.

When he got to the hospital he waved to Harold and went into Gladys's room.

He sat down in one of the chairs the moonlight playing on his blonde hair turning it sliver. His fingers played with his rosary carelessly.

"I wonder why I never bothered to take these things off. It's not like I have any faith left to loose now…if I could know God was listening I would tell him to eat me."

He blinked as the cross at his neck went cold suddenly and not any cold ice cold.

He narrowed his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh don't You get into this!" He said sourly.

Again the cross went cold.

"OK fine fuck you too!" Mello shouted tossing his rosary across the room.

"Mello…don't throw things in a sick room…" A voice said softly.

"Gladys!?" He asked his voice betraying how worried he had been.

"Yes..now..please get my husband.. and your boy..freinds.."

Mello nodded and turned to run out.

"And Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to be nicer to God."


End file.
